du côté du terrain d'entrainement
by narusasulov
Summary: Naruto après un rêve plus qu'étrange se reveille en pleur ...IL avit rêvé de ....Sasuke, naruto rêve de son pire ennemis! Mais pourquoi? C'est un OS .Sasu/naru a la clé!


Du cote du terrain d'entrainement!!

#"Sasuke pour ton amour pour moi je décrocherais la lune !

-Naruto pour ton amour pour moi je changerais les étoiles de place pour écrire ton nom avec elle !

-Juste pour ton amour je ferais régner la paix sur le monde et l'arrêterai sur ta demande.

-Juste pour ton amour je renoncerai a ma vengeance pour me blottir contre toi.

-juste pour ton amour et bien moi je mourrais pour toi !"#

Naruto se réveilla les larmes aux yeux, puis il observa son réveil.

Celui-ci indiquait 3.30. Naruto se rallongea donc dans son lit en repensant a son rêve

"non c'est pas possible mais pourquoi je rêve de ce Baka !?"

-mwahahahaha....-

"euh c'est quoi ce rire pourri ?"

-je te demande pardon? ce n'est pas un rire pourri mon cher Naruto... c'est un rire qui te fait comprendre

que tu est un sombre crétin !-

"Je...mais vous êtes qui?"

-mwahahahaha...T'es encore plus débile que je ne l'imaginais !-

"eh... bon t'es qui alors ta tjrs pas répondu!!! j'vais me foutre en rogne"

-mwahahahaha....bon reprenons nous, je suis Kiyuubi, Naruto no Baka!!

en te rappelant que je suis scellé dans ton corps-

"ah.... Toi mais pourquoi t'es v'nu rire comme une débile ?"

-Pour te parler de ton rêve, mais vu l'accueil eh bien moi je me tire !

Et tu chercheras tout seul la réponse à ta question! sur cela bien à toi : Salut !-

"Attends quoi? Mon rêve mais .... T'abuse tu me laisse seul et en plus tu te fous d'ma gueule!!!

tout façon j'suis assez intelligent pour trouver ma réponse seul!"

Et sur ces paroles Naruto se rendormis et fis des rêves plus que bizarre sur Sasuke et lui.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain, Naruto avait rendez-vous au terrain d'entrainement avec l'équipe 7.

Il fut le premier arrivé, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé . Il regarda sa montre elle affichait

7.30 et il avait rendez-vous à 8.00, c'est la que Naruto réalisa qu'il était en avance d'une demi heure ;

de plus quand tous serait arrivés il faudrait attendre Kakashi comme a son habitude le Junnin n'arrivait jamais

à l'heure du rendez-vous donner par lui même (je c'est pas si sa se dit donner par lui même ...-_-').

Son portable sonna dans sa poche, la seule personne ayant son numéro étant Sakura il décrocha et ce fut sa mère

qui parla"Jour mon petit Naruto désolé mais aujourd'hui Sakura est malade, elle ne viendra pas à l'entrainement"

et sur ces paroles elle raccrocha, ne laissant pas le blond répondre ou même demander des nouvelles de Sakura.

Il regarda sa montre qui affichait maintenant 7.45, il se dit qu'il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure quand il vit, une tête

aux cheveux ébène, s'avancer vers lui le regard froid et dans le vide.

Naruto se mit a penser (euh oui cela lui arrive)#qu'il est mignon et ces cheveux et ce regard... C'est lèvres elles sont

d'un rouge sang si beau sa donne envi d'aller poser les miennes dessus........ Nan mais aquoi je pense la .....J'ai envi de ........

Stop naruto arrête toi là !#

Il rougit quand il vit le brun devant lui et encore plus quand celui-ci lui dit

"b'jour ...

-euh ...... Jour !

-Baka a quoi t'es entrain de penser pour rougir comme une fraise (les vieilles expressions)? vu que c'est avant que j'arrive

sa doit être de SAkura comme d'habitude!~pourquoi c'est pas moi qu'il pense en rougissant comme ça!~

(si tu savais sasuke...)

-euh............... oui je devais penser a Sakura ... euh oui t'as surement raison...

-Oo? J'ai bien entendu la dobe m'a dit tu as surmeent raison? J'ai pas rêve e_é

-Sasuke no baka je te dirais jamais cela!!!" dit NAruto en rougissant encore plus

et sasuke ne tarda pas a s'en rendre compte il s erapprocha de naruto et de son oreille pour lui souffler :

-Na_ru_to tu rougis mon très cher amis serai ce pour moi?"

Naruto ne pu tenir et tomba dans les pommes.

~Il doit surment faire un concours avec Hinata~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o

#Sasuke!Je t'aime !! tiens j'ai l'impression que l'on me porte ... on ... on me parle! si je tends mon oreille, j'entend une personne...

un homme. IL me dit de ne pas m'inquieter,qu'il m'ammène chez lui et de na pas penser a la mission.

Ah oui la mission... Bof pas grave il me dit de pas m'inquieter, alors je m'inquiette pas!

Mais cette voix m'est familière...Tiens on m'a reposé..BRef cette voix qui me dit quelle va chercher

une couverture c'est... mais oui c'est....#

"SASUKE !!!"

Naruto se reveilla dans une chambre, mais il ne reconnu pas l'endroit. Il se rappela son rêve et en deduis qu'il devait être chez Sasuke. Celui-ci qui ne tarda pas à arriver dans la chambre pour demander à Naruto :

"alors on rêvait mon petit Naruto? et de moi en plus . Et la je n'en doute pas car tu ma appelédeux fois comme si ta vie en dependais je me trompe ?"murmura t'il a Naruto dans son oreille.

CE qui eut pour effet de faire frissoner celui-ci, Naruto se lança:

"euuh..... et bien oui je t'ai appeler mais cela doit etre parce que tu étais le seul dans les environs...

-Hmpf non je ne crois pas dit moi c'est vrai que tu es amoureux d'une personne,

-mais quesque j'ai pu dire pour que tu me...."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasuke s'emparer de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec fougue et passion.

Naruto surpris par ce geste compris ce que Kiyuubi voulut dire, il était amoureux de Sasuke, il se laissa faire en prenant même

par au baiser.

Ce fut Sasuke qui rompit le baiser pour lui susurrer a l'oreille:

"Je t'aime Baka! et pour toi je déplacerai les montagnes !Je t'aime!

-Je t'aime Sasuke"

Et il recommencèrent a s'embrasser.

Un nouveau couple est né a Konoha.... Mais tiens en parlant de Konoha

DU COTE DU TERRAIN D'ENTRAINEMENT :

Kakashi était assis sur un banc il regardait sa montre, celle ci affichait 8.30.

Il dit a très haute voix :"Mais quesqu'il leur a pris de ne pas venir pour une fois que je suis

enfin a l'heurrrrrrrrrrre!!!"

Pauvre Kakashi-sensei!!


End file.
